(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-stage pedal control water supply installation, and more particularly, to one that controls the water supply by a pedal without touch by hand.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When fetching the water from a tap, the water source directly supplies the water to the tap; and by turning the tap, water supply condition (e.g., flow amount and flow duration) is controlled by turning the tap. Therefore, under the normal water supply, once the tap is turned on, the water continues to deliver through the tap to facilitate the user to fetch for water. However, water resource can be easily wasted when the tap is left open for longer time or is not firmly retighten after use. Also, the tap can conveniently become a medium of source of infection and contamination if not regularly cleaned particularly for taps in public place.
Furthermore, whereas the tap must be turned by hand for the control of the water flow, it is inconvenient for a handicapped person who fails or feels awkward to turn the tap, e.g., having to bend down while washing his/her hair in bathroom.